


daddy issues

by wheresryo



Series: abusive rare pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And Mommy Issues, M/M, Toxic Relationship, akaashi has daddy issues, im fine LOLOLOLOL, im literally dead inside PFFT, im literally projecting into akaashi, listen to the daddy issues remix on repeat for the mood lmao, lowkey crying for help lol, suna and akaashi rights, this is gonna hurt me, toxic kyoutani kentarou, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresryo/pseuds/wheresryo
Summary: akaashi keiji was nothing but an experiment to kyoutani kentarou.he wanted to see how far he could push the setter until the brink of insanity.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kunimi Akira, Akaashi Keiji/Kyoutani Kentarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori, Kita Shinsuke/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Suna Rintarou
Series: abusive rare pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. i.   take you like a drug

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this story contains violence, toxicity, self harm, degradation, non-consensual sex, abuse, drug use, alcohol use, and other things that require a warning. uh yeah good luck.
> 
> this is literally trauma

**PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** _take you like a drug_

_**AKAASHI KEIJI WASN'T**_ the type to take bullshit from anyone, let alone a significant other. he simply just wouldn't allow it.

the only exception he had was former aoba joshai student, kyotani kentaro.

when the two met during their third year of high school, the outside hitter took an immediate interest into the powerhouse school's setter. he thought akaashi was fragile, not because his body looked that way compared to his own, but because of how quiet he was.

according to kunimi akira, a second year on kentaro's team, the fukurodani setter had chosen to be the silent but deadly type of player.

kunimi also gave kyotani a heads up - - a warning.

_never fuck with akaashi keiji._

of course he didn't heed his warning with caution and instead walked up to the deadpan boy and stared down at him. 

akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes looked up at kyotani, the slighter taller one furrowing his eyebrows as the one sitting stared up at him with such intimidation.

keiji, though, wasn't trying to intimidate him. he instead was studying the man looking at him. 

his hair looked like it was freshly cut, his blonde hair in wavy locks and the sides of his head shaved. akaashi cocked his head to the left, realizing kentaro had an undercut.

he looks straight at him, standing up from the floor he was sitting on, "can i help you?"

kyotani was shocked. no one dared to speak to him in that way.

instead of responding with words, he made a low grumbling noise.

the setter, despite his gut telling him to ignore the other, smirked, "someone sounds excited"  
"i want to play against you"  
"ah! he speaks!"

the taller one grabbed the setter by his jersey collar and lifted him. immediately, both teams - - as well as others such as nekoma and inarizaki - - was quick to pry akaashi from kyotani's grip.

keiji, on the inside, was fearful but on the outside, he just lifted a brow and continued smirking, "this is quite a bold move, mr. aoba johsai"  
  
"now, kunimi, please tell your teammate to put me down. i have a match against johzenji"

akira nodded, "kentaro. that's enough, put him down"

he growled in response, unclenching his fist.

akaashi wasn't too high off the ground to hurt himself too badly, maybe just a sprained ankle, and he simply couldn't afford a sprained ankle.

suna rintaro, a third year from inarizaki, outstretched his arms, catching the setter before any damage could be done.

his golden eyes met with kentaro's and gave him a look, a stern one at that, simply saying "do not try that shit again".

the owl thanked his friend, then kunimi, before walking away from the crowd that the other schools have made.

"kyotani!". yahaba was angry, "what the hell was that about?!"  
"nothing"  
"if you ever do that again, i will not hesitate to tell coach to bench you. do you understand me?"  
"yes, shigeru"


	2. ii. i taste you on my tongue

akaashi keiji was in bed. he wasn’t sick or anything of that sense, nor was he tired. he just liked the way his bed was so soft and comforting.

his long slender fingers travel across the yellowish gold comforter as his gunmetal blue eyes glued themselves to the framed photo of him and his boyfriend.

the photo was about 4 years old and that was the prime of their relationship. there wasn’t much sexual activity, communication was at its best, and kyotani still took keiji out on dates. 

unfortunately, this simply wasn’t the case anymore. now whenever kentaro comes home pissed or if akaashi made him pissed, sex was the only answer. 

keiji could never tell his partner a thing or else it would escalate into an argument.

as for dates, the younger hadn’t made a single effort in years.

the former setter thought about leaving the relationship but he couldn’t. he loves kyotani too much.

akaashi’s phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

he reached over, grabbing his rather large phone and answered.

“hello?”  
“AKAASHI!”  
he sat up, “good afternoon, bokuto-san. how are you?”

a gasp was audible in the background, “IS THAT AKAASHI?”

shuffles were heard then finally it stopped.

“AKAASHI! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!”  
a smile slowly creeped up on his face, “of course i do, shoyo-kun”

“what about me, keiji?! do you remember me?!”  
“who could forget you? you’re loud and disgusting”  
“SO RUDE, OMI-KUN!”

“i suppose i’m on speaker”  
“YEAH!”, bokuto and hinata practically screamed  
“in that case, hello miya-san, and kiyoomi-san”

“HI KEIJI!”  
“hello akaashi. how are you?”

“i could ask you guys the same question”  
“OOH! CAN I ANSWER FIRST?!”  
“sure, shoyo”  
“OKAY!”

“in all honesty, i’m great! kageyama-kun and sugawara-senpai and noya-senpai watched us play last week!”  
“how is your marriage with tobio-kun?”  
“it... is... WONDERFUL! i cannot ask for a better husband! he’s the bestest!”  
akaashi chuckled softly, “that’s good to hear. bokuto-san?”

“KONOHA AND I ARE GOOD! WE’RE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT!”  
“i meant how’s life but that works too”  
“oh, right. well, IT’S AMAZING, though i miss you a lot”  
“i miss you as well, bokuto-san. miya-san?”

he heard the blonde groan, “one second, my brother’s here. HEY! PIG!”  
“alright then. how about you, kiyoomi?”

keiji heard the phone’s speaker shuffle and footsteps, “i’ll give your phone back in a second, kotaro, damn. akaashi, you still there?”  
“yes, what’s going on?”

sakusa sighed in his ear, making akaashi sit up further.

“kiyoomi-san? is everything okay?”  
“no, everything is not okay”  
“what’s go-“  
“why are you still with kyotani kentaro?”  
“why the random question all of a sudden?”  
“last time i saw you, keiji-san, your wrists had hand prints on them. i asked you about it and you said you’d done it to yourself”  
“and i was-“  
“lying. you were lying”

akaashi said nothing, just gripped the comforter.

“look, i may not know you the way the rest of my team does but i do know that you’re getting abused, physically and emotionally. is that what you want for yourself?”

again, akaashi said nothing.

“answer me please”

silence.

sakusa sighed again, “i saw sunarin the other day”

silence, again.

“he was asking about you. i think you should call him, tell him you’re okay”

keiji nodded as if the man on the other side could see it.

“come see our next game, okay?”

nodded again.

“i’ll let you go now. sleep well and eat for me today, alright?”

he nods.

“talk to you later, keiji”  
“you too, kiyoomi”

as the call ended, the front door shut. kyotani was home.

“akaashi!”  
“bedroom”

the older mentally prepared himself for whatever his boyfriend had to say, or do, to him.

it didn’t take long for kentaro to walk into the room.

“hi darling. how was-“

he immediately was cut off by kentaro’s heavy hand colliding with his face.

“look what your friend did to me!”

akaashi didn’t dare to look at him.

“look at me, now!”

he couldn’t.

and that only further angered kyotani, making him strike the older again.

“look at me!”

keiji, tired of the abuse, complied. 

he faced his partner, kyotani’s face slightly bruised and his lip busted.

“this is what your whore self did to me”  
“i’m-“  
“shut up!”

“that fox looking fucker hit me, and it’s all your fault!”  
“but i-“

kentaro punched him, “didn’t i tell you to shut up?!”

“you’re going to call him and tell him that if he ever dares to do that again, i’ll kill him. do you understand me?”

silence.

“answer me!”  
“yes, i understand”  
“do it now, and because your friend pissed me off, get your fucking ass ready”  
“darling, i can hardly walk that i had to call in today. can we take a break?”

after saying that, akaashi knew he made a mistake.

the younger grabbed keiji by his hair harshly and dragged him out of bed, and into the bathroom. 

“i’m sorry! i’m sorry! please! let go!”  
“no!”, he kicked him, “you don’t deserve my mercy!”

kentaro tossed him, making akaashi hit his head against the bathtub.

the blonde laughed, “i was being nice. now, take your pants off since you wanted to be ungrateful”  
“i’m sorry, darling. pl-please dont do this”

this angered him more, punching keiji again.

the room spun around him and his eyes fluttered closed.

kyotani took this moment to undress them both and force himself inside of his boyfriend. 

when akaashi came to, he was on his bed next to the blonde. fortunately, he was asleep.

keiji sat up quietly, feeling a sharp pain from his backside. he softly whimpered. the pain was too much to handle.

he could only assume that his “darling” didn’t even prepare him. 

akaashi slowly got out of bed, landing on his knees and crawled to the bathroom. he managed to get painkillers and took a couple to help. 

he noticed blood on the floor and assumed it was his own.

keiji crawled out of the bathroom and went back to bed.

he reached over to his phone and grabbed it, grabbing his headphones as well.

he inserted each one in its respectful position and decided to put his music on shuffle.

the first song to play was mystery of love by sufjan stevens.

the song akaashi always listened to when he thought of kyotani.

but, hearing it now, it meant nothing to him.

he paused it, not knowing what song he was exactly in the mood for.

keiji checked his messages and saw an unread message from hanamaki.

“a special someone made this for you”, akaashi read softly.

out of curiosity, he pressed the link.

it led him to a spotify playlist with the cover as a photo of him. he looked at the title.

_ beautiful writer <3 _

akaashi read the description, “saddening that he quit volleyball. i was just enjoying the view of him from the other side of that net”

the creator’s name wasn’t giving him any clues on who could’ve made this nearly three hour playlist.

keiji decided to finally press the shuffle button and an unfamiliar song filled his ears.

he checked the song title. 

“dance, baby? boy... pablo?”, he thought about where he’s heard that artist name.

then it hit him.

sakusa kiyoomi.

he closed the spotify app and texted sakusa.

it wasn’t long for him to reply, “i didn’t make a playlist for anyone. what’re you going on about?”

now he was even more confused.

but, a text from hanamaki made him smile.

“me and mattsun wanna meet up with you tomorrow. our usual coffee shop?”

he replied with a simple smiley face as let’s fall in love for the night by the infamous finneas played.

but akaashi still wondered who made the playlist.


	3. iii. you ask me what i’m thinking about

keiji pushes up the glasses that were slowly slipping off of his nose, then continues typingon his laptop. 

occasionally, he would pick up his coffee and sip it but right after, he’d go back to typing.

it was about 20 minutes that akaashi waited until hanamaki, matsukawa, kindaichi, and kunimi showed.

the four sat around akaashi at a round table, hanamaki looking out the window behind him a lot.

“are you expecting someone, makki?”

“yeah, i invited oikawa”

“and i invited iwaizumi”, mattsun added

“and i invited kyotani”

kindaichi’s statement made the former setter freeze as he reached for his cup.

kunimi was the one to notice and slowly pushed the cup closer.

“KEIJI-CHAN!”

“hush shittykawa. you’re too loud”

“rude and vulgar”

akaashi snapped back to reality and thanked kunimi for the gesture, turning back to oikawa and iwaizumi who had just walked in.

the two former teammates sat down at the table, leaving a space next to keiji.

he dreaded that empty seat next to him. 

he just hoped that kyotani wouldn’t show.

but, he spoke rather too soon.

the former rowdy table fell silent as the blonde pulled out the chair harshly and sat next to the raven haired man.

no one dared to say a word, and he caught onto it.

“the hell were we talking about here? did i ruin a moment?”

“not at all, kyoken-chan!”

“don’t call me that, tooru”

“now, is that any way to greet your old captain?”

akaashi tuned them out and continued typing on his lap top, but he made frequent mistakes with his spelling and grew frustrated.

kunimi noticed and moved his chair closer, their arms touching slightly.

“hey, don’t stress. i know you’ve got this, keiji-san”

“i keep messing up and i cant get it right and it’s pissing me off”

“keiji”, he sighed, “your stressing is stressing me out”

akaashi looked at him, and kunimi returned the favor. the two of them look into each other’s eyes then laugh.

kyotani hated it.

he cleared his throat, “lets get out of here, baby”

keiji felt the harshest grip on his wrist and turned his head to his boyfriend, “but i’m not done with my work. can we stay for another 10 or 15 minutes?”

kyotani said nothing, but his eyes said everything.

akaashi gave in, “sorry guys but maybe kentaro is right”

kunimi grabbed his other wrist, “we’ve been here for nothing but 5 minutes. stay”

“akira”, the blonde stood from his chair, still keeping his harsh grip, “he said i was right, meaning we should get going”

“and i, kentaro...”, kunimi stood from his chair as well, towering over the couple, “...said that he should stay”

makki could feel the tension in the air and looked over at his boyfriend. mattsun understood what he was trying to say and cleared his throat.

“let’s all just go, okay? we’ll walk you guys home”

“no need, matsukawa, we can walk home ourselves”

“kyotani”, everyone heard the tone in iwaizumi’s voice, “we will walk you and keiji home, got it?”

“tch!”

he let go, pushing in his chair yet keeping his stern eyes on kunimi. 

akaashi grabbed the wrist his boyfriend recently released as everyone else stood and got ready to leave the coffee shop.

as they all were walking out, small conversation emerged. the group talked as if they hadn’t seen each other for ages. 

everyone contributed to the conversation, except for akaashi.

his eyes were glued to the sidewalk below his feet and he gripped his bag with purpose. it was as if that bag was his reason to live, and it mainly was.

he was passionate about writing and the only thing keeping him going was his work, even if kyotani wasn’t a fan.

the glasses were slipping again but he couldn’t care about it. they could fall for all he cared.

but a gentle hand came close, making akaashi flinch at first, then the hand pushed up his glasses for him.

akaashi looked to see who did it and it was iwaizumi.

the two were barely a year apart in age, meaning that they had a lot in common and could share stories without the feeling of being too young or too old to understand.

“isn’t it a little warm?”

“hm?”

he chuckled softly, “you’re wearing a turtleneck in this weather. isn’t it getting warm under there?”

“i rather be warm than cold”

“i thought you liked the cold, considering your birthday”

“i do, but i prefer spring”

“why is that?”

“you never know if it’s gonna be a hot day or a rainy one. i prefer the rainy ones. they’re... tranquil, calming”

iwaizumi hummed in understanding and continued walking next to akaashi.

“hey, iwa-san?”

“yes?”

he wanted to ask about the playlist and who he thought it would be.

“how’s your relationship with tendou-san?”

“well, it’s really well. how’s your relationship with kyotani?”

akaashi was hesitant and oikawa, who had been listening, noticed.

“keiji-chan”, oikawa turned and looked at akaashi, “your outfit looks so wonderful this afternoon!”

“you believe so?”

“sure! but you don’t look as good as me”

“i should’ve known that’s where this was going”

oikawa chuckled and playfully landed a punch on his arm, making akaashi flinch. 

kyotani was behind them, staring his slightly older boyfriend down. 

as the group inched closer to kyotani and akaashi’s apartment, catcalls were heard.

at first, they ignored them but when the cat callers grew closer, they couldn’t ignore them any longer.

one more cat call was heard, then the rather large group circled around the smaller one.

akaashi was all too familiar with the group who was practically harassing them.

he had been whistled at by them for two years, and they had yet to leave him be.

one night, they even stole akaashi’s id and now, they and nearby groups knew who he was and where he lived.

“akaashi keiji!”, one man called out, “i knew that was you!”

“ooh! our regular is back? how exciting!”

iwa was visibly annoyed, “why cant we all be civil and let us head home?”

“stay outta this, hulk”

“the fuck did you just-”

akaashi said nothing, just touched iwaizumi’s arm to get him to stop.

“i just wanna go home”, akaashi mumbled

“i’m sorry, slut but that’s not happening”

now kyotani was annoyed, “what did you just call him?”

“ooh, another big hulk man! how scary!”, another man mocked

he clicked his tongue, grabbing keiji’s shoulder, “let’s go baby”

“baby?!”

the man snatched akaashi out of kentaro’s grip and stared him down, licking his lips afterwards.

“he is not your baby. he’s our slut, isn’t that right?”

“don’t call him that”

“or what?! what’re you gonna do?”

the blonde laughed manically, pushing his bangs back, “i’m not afraid to go to jail, again”

“so, i suggest you let my husband go... or...”, he stepped closer to the man and leaned into his ear, “i’m gonna reach inside of you and pull each and every organ out until you beg for me to stop”

his threat made the man push akaashi back into hanamaki, him and mattsun immediately asking if he was okay and checking for any marks.

kentaro smiled, “that’s what i thought. now, get lost or my threat will become a reality”

the man gathered his friends and quickly ran away.

“i wanna know what was said but at the same time, i don’t think i wanna know”, kindaichi admitted

kunimi sighed, “thank you, kyotani”

“that was not for you, akira”

he grabbed akaashi away from makki and mattsun, the slimmer man hitting his boyfriend’s chest.

kunimi and iwaizumi both stepped up to say something but was held back by oikawa.

“we will be heading home now, i suggest you all do the same”

he yanked at akaashi’s arm and dragged him back to their apartment.

when kyotani finally let go, akaashi winced, “did you have to be so rough?”

“did you just speak without being spoken to?”

“i’m not some fucking criminal, kentaro”

he put his bag on the kitchen table, the younger striking him and keiji hitting the floor.

“slut?! are you screwing them?! is that why your ass is so fucking loose?!”

“are you accusing me of cheating?!”

he kicked akaashi with all of his might, making the man cough and clench his stomach.

kentaro clicked his tongue, “fucking disgraceful! get out of my sight!”

akaashi slowly risen from the floor and grabbed his bag, going straight to their shared bedroom.

he put in his headphones and started playing the playlist that was made for him, starting up his laptop again.

keiji sighed and sat on the bed, taking in the unfamiliar song that was playing.

he looked at the song title again.

eventually.

he looked at the artist.

tame impala.

he had never heard of tame impala but keiji does remember that night with kunimi during his third year of high school, before he got with kyotani obviously.

kunimi’s home speakers played the same song rather loudly as they sat on the floor in front of each other.

akaashi’s eyes were glued to kunimi’s. 

kunimi hadn’t told the setter that he liked him. he thought it was better to just show him rather than tell him.

that was his reasoning to close the space between them and place his desperate lips onto akaashi’s patient ones.

kunimi was careful in how he kissed akaashi.

he made sure not to seem so desperate and starved, but also made sure that keiji knew that this was an intentional action.

the third year was surprised, but still placed his hands on the younger’s face and kissed him back.

the second year touched akaashi softly.

the pads of his fingers rested ever so slightly on keiji’s spine, taking in every moment of kissing the cherry flavored lips that were akaashi’s.

as keiji snapped back to reality, he touched his lips.

they were absent and craved of kunimi’s once again.


End file.
